


Precious Things

by JeanBoulet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Same Age, Anal Fingering, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegas are treated right, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Responsibilities, Royal!Eggsy, Secret Relationship, Tailor!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanBoulet/pseuds/JeanBoulet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society is ruled by Omegas. Harry Hart, son of a prime minister and the CEO of the largest textile company in Europe, is expected to be an Omega and take over the company. The problem? He's in love with his omega best friend, prince and next-in-line to the throne, Eggsy Unwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

> The same-age AU that BlackMakethMe on Tumblr asked for. I <3 her, so I'm putting it up on AO3.

Omegas are precious things. 

 

Society is ruled by Omegas because they are the lifegivers. They hold the future of the world in their hands. 

 

So when Queen Michelle and King Lee Unwin have their first child, they pray he is an omega. They raise him as an omega, teach him court etiquette, and make sure that he has the best teachers money can buy. 

 

Little Gary “Eggsy" Unwin is adored by his parents, but even they realize that he needs friends. So Lee calls on the prime minister, a charming alpha woman whose omega had also just given birth to a baby boy. 

 

Harry and Eggsy meet when they are both too young to stand. There is that moment of first discovery, of "wow, there's another tiny person", that children often have. And after their first play date (and a couple biting incidents, terribly normal for babies) they already can't bear to be apart for more than a day. 

 

And so begins their friendship.

 

After five years, the boys are momentarily torn apart when Harry's mother loses re-election to an omega woman, so the Hart family must move out of Downing Street and further from Buckingham. They don't move too far. Harry's father, omega heir to the largest and most lucrative textile import firm in Europe, becomes special advisor to the crown, and the Harts move into the palace. Needless to say, Harry and Eggsy, aged six, are thrilled. 

 

They spend the next years attached at the hip. Harry is Eggsy's shadow, and Eggsy is Harry's protector. Harry is sometimes bullied for being a little taller and bigger than the other would-be omega children in the palace, but Eggsy is always there to tell them to shove off. He tells Harry he doesn't mind Harry being taller. 

 

"It just means you'll be stronger in the end, don't it?" Eggsy will tell him, smile beaming and green eyes bright. It's at that moment, when they're both eleven, that Harry realizes he might be in love with Eggsy. 

 

When they're 14, Eggsy realizes it, too. Because Eggsy is 14, but Harry is just about to turn 15, and that means Harry will soon have to go away to apprentice for his father at their corporate headquarters. 

 

"Don't go, Harry." Eggsy pleads with him one day. They're outside at their favorite pond, watching the ducks. It's their favorite because they found it together; the pond hadn't been on any map of the grounds, but they had been running away from their nanny and found this secluded spot. Now, it was theirs. 

 

Harry sighs. "I have to, Egg." He says. "You know I've got to take over the company for Dad one day, same as you've got to take over the country."

 

"But why do it have to be like that?" Eggsy demands, chucking a stone into the pond. He doesn't even care that it scatters the ducks a little. "We're omegas, you an' I. We can be anythin' we want."

 

"We're not omegas yet." Harry points out. 

 

"May as well be. They dress us up, make us go to school, make us right an' proper. We should be able to do whatever we want."

 

"We should," Harry agrees. He ignores the pain in his chest that reminds him he'll likely never get what he truly wants. "But you're going to be king, and I'm going to be CEO of my dad's company. This is how it has to be."

 

Despite himself, Eggsy starts to cry. "I'm never gonna see you again, am I?"

 

Harry gathers the other boy up in his arms and holds him--just as he had so many other times. When Lee had died. When Eggsy got picked on because his mothers accent came easier to him than the posh Bristol of the other children. "Of course you'll see me again." Harry assures him. "I'll be back for holidays." 

 

But not for school. No, they both know Harry would continue his schooling in Italy. His days in England are over for now. "I'll always come back to you."

 

Eggsy's breath hitches, and Harry thinks he might have said too much, might have given himself away. And when Eggsy pulls away from him just enough to look up, Harry knows he has. He opens his mouth to apologize, to say he hadn't meant it--

 

But then Eggsy kisses him. He kisses Harry, and it's exactly how a first kiss should be. It's sweet, gentle, and chaste. It's in this moment that Eggsy realizes he's in love with Harry Hart, that he has been for some time. He starts to wind his arms around Harry's neck and take the kiss deeper, like in the movies, but Harry pulls his mouth away and catches Eggsy's arms. 

 

"Eggsy, we..." Harry is breathless, overwhelmed by the look of pure love on the other boys face, one he knows is also on his. But...

 

"We can't, Eggsy." He says finally, forlornly. "We're both omegas, you know there are laws against--"

 

"Who cares." Eggsy throws back at him, all cheek. "I don't want no ruttin' alpha, anyway, tryin' ta tell me what to do." And then, soberly, "I think I'm in love with you, Harry Hart." Harry stops breathing. "You can't tell me you don't feel it too."

 

Harry tries. He really does. He tries to tell Eggsy that loving each other won't be enough, that the laws that forbid omega-omega pairs are meant to protect society, and they just can't break those laws. It's what they were taught in school. 

 

Harry tries to tell him, but the words sound ridiculous even as he thinks them. And before he can say anything, Eggsy kisses him again. The second kiss is just like the first, but so much more. Harry leans into it this time, responds to Eggsy in a way that makes them both groan and sigh and reach for the other. 

 

They're both too young to understand the warmth blooming in them, the physical pull. To fifteen year old Harry and fourteen year old Eggsy, it isn't arousal or sexual attraction (yet). It's pure, unadulterated first love. 

 

Harry still moves to Italy to apprentice with his Father. He attends school, makes friends, and learns the family business. He becomes quite the tailor, learning the trade quickly before learning the business side of things--import, export, material acquisition and the like. Harry comes to love his father's company--he even starts to look forward to running it one day. 

 

But he looks forward to holidays even more. Because Christmas, New Years, summer break, and any holiday in between is a day he gets to see Eggsy. 

 

When Harry leaves, Eggsy wants nothing more than to retreat. Unfortunately, his mother will have none of it. She decides since Harry is apprenticing to take his rightful place, Eggsy should do the same. At first, Eggsy hates it. But it's really the first time since his dad died that he's been able to spend long amounts of time with his mum, so he humors her. And he actually quite likes watching her run the country. 

 

But what does he like even more? The holidays. Especially summer break, when Harry gets to stay in England for two whole months. 

 

When they're together, they can never be separated. Harry even sits in on some of Eggsy's "royalty classes" because Michelle learned a long time ago it's way easier to keep Eggsy's attention if Harry is in the room rather than hovering just outside the door. 

 

Harry keeps his old room, adjoined to Eggsy's. They've always been able to enter each other's rooms without alerting the security detail outside. They take full advantage of that now. 

 

Since that first kiss before Harry moved away, Harry and Eggsy have shared a bed. They used to do it occasionally, since Harry's presence always made Eggsy fall asleep faster. But now, they fall asleep to lazy kisses and soft breaths and warm embraces every night they can. 

 

They have to be careful, of course. No one can know that they were together. They could be separated far more permanently than they currently are, so they're discreet. 

 

* * *

 

They're both 18 when Eggsy presents. More accurately, they're both 18 when Eggsy goes into heat for the first time. Eggsy is in England. Harry is not. 

 

Eggsy's mother calls Harry, makes sure he knows Eggsy is safe and being taken care of. But Harry doesn't need her reassurance. He doesn't need it because he knows. He feels Eggsy, like a hot brand in his chest, a siren call beckoning him to return. He doesn't understand it, mistakes it for his unwavering devotion. 

 

Harry doesn't return to England for Eggsy's heat. He can't. He runs the finest tailor shop in Florence at just 18. If he abandoned the shop to go to Eggsy, his father would know. Everyone would know, and they would be separated. So Harry stays in Florence, and he works so hard he makes himself sick for nearly a week. Vomiting, chills, and weakness. 

 

He's too young and inexperienced to realize it for what it is. 

 

Eggsy calls Harry about a week after his heat breaks. He's feeling fine, he tells Harry, even if he's still a little weak. They spend hours on the phone, sometimes talking, sometimes listening to each other breathe. 

 

They can't say "I love you"; their phone calls aren't monitored regularly, but there's always a chance someone will need to go through phone calls randomly and stumble upon their conversations. So when Harry says, "I wish I could have been there for you," Eggsy knows what he means, even if Harry says it nonchalantly, like a friend. And when Eggsy says "I know", Harry knows he means, "I love you". And if Harry mumbles a "me, too", no one will understand but Eggsy, anyway. 

 

It's months after Eggsy's heat before Harry makes it home. Three months and four days, to be exact. Eggsy is outside to greet Harry when his car arrives. The hug they share in front of their family and assistants is purely platonic. It's the hug of two best friends seeing each other after months, after one of them went through a life changing event. 

 

The night that follows is anything but. They pretend to get drunk together so they have no excuse for the long hours they will spend in bed the next day. 

 

They spend hours together learning Eggsy's new body. They've tried small things in the past, nothing more than friction and heat, occasionally a hand or an eager mouth. But tonight, they learn. 

 

That first night, they both learn they can't last very long, but oh, the joys of being young. Harry learns Eggsy loves it when Harry bites his neck. Not enough to mark, but enough for Eggsy to feel it. And Eggsy learns that Harry loves to be marked in different ways--Eggsy's fingernails on his skin when he clenches too tight as he comes are Harry's favorite. 

 

The nights after that, they learn Eggsy loves to be filled--he hated it when it was his heat, all plastic toys and not what he wanted, but now, with Harry's fingers filling him up just right, thrusting just so--Eggsy can come just from that. And Harry could come just from watching him. He nearly does, too, as he talks Eggsy through it, loving every sound Eggsy makes. Later, they learn Harry likes being filled too, but not as much as he likes watching what it does to Eggsy. 

 

He tells Eggsy as much one night, four fingers deep with Eggsy begging Harry to let him come. Harry's kept him on edge for nearly half and hour, and Eggsy's crying, he needs to come so much. But this is exactly what he wanted--they wasted no time experimenting how many times Eggsy could come. Now, Eggsy wants to see how long Harry can keep him on the edge. 

 

For Eggsy, it's just on the good side of torture. For Harry, it's beautiful. He tells Eggsy as much when he's staved off Eggsy's orgasm for the fifth time. Harry swallows Eggsy's sobs and mewls, lest someone hear them, and finally--finally--Harry closes a hand over Eggsy's straining cock, quirks his fingers again, and Eggsy comes with a cry, his entire body drawn tight and ready to snap. 

 

When Eggsy is finally boneless and blinking up at Harry with glazed eyes, he makes a protesting noise. "You din't come, Harry," he says, pouting. But when Harry reaches to finish himself quickly, Eggsy stops him, a gleam in his eyes that Harry recognizes all too well. "What about--"

 

"No, Eggsy, we talked about this--"

 

But Eggsy's already turning over, and Harry nearly chokes on his own tongue when that pert arse rocks back against his cock. Harry has a death grip on Eggsy's hips, and something inside him snaps into place. He wants to _take_ , he wants to _own_. 

 

But more than that, he wants Eggsy to want it, too. 

 

So he steels himself, clamps his jaw shut from where it was hanging open, ready to sink into Eggsy's shoulder like he knows Eggsy likes. 

 

"E-Egg..."

 

"S'okay, Harry." Eggsy coaxes, turning his head to press a kiss to Harry's temple. "Like this, yeah?" Harry just about loses his mind when Eggsy maneuvers Harry's cock between the slickness of his thighs. 

 

It's so tight and wet that he can't help the growl that escapes him as he thrusts into that glorious tightness, made even more slick from the come and natural slick Eggsy's newly omega body secretes. Harry's grip on Eggsy's hips tightens, and he's slamming his cock through the other boy's thighs enough to make Eggsy whine low in his throat. Harry growls again and twists Eggsy's jaw to claim his lips. They come together, and it's like a tidal wave. 

 

Harry comes to slumped over Eggsy, who's grinning like a cat who got the cream. Harry rolls onto his back, taking a blissed-out Eggsy with him, and Eggsy plasters himself to Harry's side, nuzzling under Harry's jaw absently. When they finally look at each other, everything else falls away. Harry was about to say they shouldn't have done that, to reiterate his belief that the adults would smell him inside Eggsy if they properly fucked, and this would probably do as much damage. Eggsy was about to gloat and point out how much Harry enjoyed that. But neither of them say any of that. 

 

"I love you." Harry whispers. 

 

"I love you, too." Eggsy breathes, meeting Harry for a sleepy, blissful kiss. 

 

* * *

 

It all falls apart for Harry just after his 19th birthday, about a month after he leaves England again. Because a few days after his 19th birthday, Harry presents, and he's not in heat. There's no burning in his gut to be filled. Instead, his jaw aches, the budding glands burning to release the alpha hormones into a willing mate. And as Harry writhes in his bed, screaming and snarling at the ceiling, he realizes that he already has a mate. 

 

The burning feeling of wrongness when he was apart from Eggsy during his first heat. The way just thinking about Eggsy makes him salivate and want to fall to his knees, let Eggsy take all he needs, but _give_ and _provide_ anything Eggsy would ever think to ask for. It all points to the same, obvious thing. 

 

They'd mated, or at least formed a preliminary bond. It wouldn't be hard for Eggsy to break. But it would be easier to complete--

 

If only Eggsy could accept his mate is an alpha. 

 

Harry whimpers now, with the realization that Eggsy was expecting him to be an omega. Eggsy was expecting Harry to be special. And now? Harry's just an alpha. A _useless, rutting_ alpha. 

 

Harry stays locked in his room for the remainder of his rut. His father knows, there was no way around that. He tells Harry he's not upset, but Harry can see the disappointment in his posture, the way he frowns and stares into space, like he's confused and conflicted about what to do next. 

 

Omegas are precious things. There are reasons that they run companies and rule countries. Omegas breathe life and innovation. Alphas are workers. It's how the world works. 

 

It's Harry's mother that knocks the sense into both of them. After a week of moping about the house, she makes him go back to work at the shop. When he asks what he'll do now that he's not taking over his fathers company, she scoffs. "Harold Hart, if you were planning on living in our shadows for the rest of your life, you've got another thing coming, young man."

 

She doesn't pester him about the other thing. The other thing, meaning the fact that he has 32 missed calls and 20 voicemails from Eggsy in the past two weeks, not to mention the 56 unanswered texts. 

 

Harry's father knew and had to miss a meeting with the Queen, which means Michelle knows and probably (definitely) told Eggsy. Harry knew he had to face his best friend at some point. So he made a decision. He didn't listen to any of the voicemails, didn't read any of the texts, but he did type out a quick text of his own. 

 

_Feeling much better. Presented. Not an omega. Nothing to worry about._

 

Harry didn't get any response back. If he was being honest with himself, he knew he wouldn't. This wasn't what Eggsy signed up for. 

 

Harry eventually puts his phone away and goes back to work. He works his frustrations out on his newest designs, stabs himself a couple of times making alterations to existing ones. He nearly sews his finger to his current piece when the door to his shop flies open at a quarter past eleven. Harry looks up and has a moment to feel his heart sing when he sees Eggsy before he realizes...Eggsy is _pissed_. 

 

"Nothing to worry about?" Eggsy mocks, striding across the shop without care. “ _Nothing to worry about_? You don't answer any of my calls or voicemails, but you _text_ me after _two weeks_ , and it's _nothing to worry about!?_ ”

 

Harry opens his mouth to defend himself, but Eggsy's already close enough and angry enough that Harry has to clamp his mouth shut to keep from getting overwhelmed by the pheromones Eggsy's putting out. Eggsy stands two inches from Harry's face, and Harry can't bring himself to meet Eggsy's eyes. All he wants to do is drop to his knees and give Eggsy anything he wants. And the _smell_ , God the smell. Eggsy's scent fills every corner of Harry's head, making him dizzy. 

 

The thing that brings him out of his stupor is the feeling of Eggsy's hands at his cheeks, gently turning Harry's face towards him. 

 

"I'm sorry," Eggsy says, and there's so much pain in his crystal eyes, it makes Harry want to cry.

 

"I'm sorry, too." Harry gets out. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I'm sorry I'm an alpha, I'm so--"

 

“You _what_?" Eggsy frowns at Harry like he's gone mad. 

 

"I'm sorry I'm--"

 

"No, I heard you. What I don't get is why you feel you gotta apologize for somethin’ that ain’t your fault."

 

Harry is confused. "You don't want an alpha." He points out, and he doesn't mean for his voice to crack, but it does, and he hates himself that much more for being weak in front of Eggsy. 

 

Eggsy's face falls, and he finally gets it. He remembers what he said as a child, knows what Harry must have thought... "Oh Harry, you are _so_ lucky I love you," he sighs and leans up and kisses Harry like a drowning man and Harry is his oasis. 

 

They cling to each other through the kiss, and Harry gasps when Eggsy's tongue swipes into his mouth. They both groan when Harry's mouth practically gushes with alpha hormone. They break apart, foreheads together and breathing the same air. 

 

"There are cameras in here." Harry points out in a hoarse whisper. Regardless, he's unable to tear himself from Eggsy. His death grip on Eggsy's shoulders is the only thing keeping him upright. 

 

"Did I stutter?" Eggsy asks. "I said I love you, Harry Hart." And with a cheeky grin, "And I want everyone to know that you're mine."

 

Harry's breath freezes in his chest and he just stares at Eggsy. "You want to...bond with me?"

 

"We're already halfway there." Eggsy says, and Harry only realizes he's stroking Eggsy's bonding gland when the other boy nuzzles into the touch. "Let's go all the way, yeah?" He says it with such a devil may care grin that Harry can't help but blush. 

 

"All the way, then." Harry agrees. 

 

* * *

 

It turns out they weren't fooling anyone. 

 

Michelle claims she knew they'd find a way to be together after that very first play date. Harry's mother confesses she only saw it when Harry was so distraught when they moved to Italy. Harry's father embarrasses them both when he points out he saw the scratches across Harry's back one morning after a sparring session. 

 

Regardless of whether or not everyone knew, their parents won't let them bond fully until they're both in their twenties. While it's not ideal, Harry confesses to Eggsy he'd like to apply to university, and Eggsy agrees that they should wait. The first mated heat usually means children, after all, and Eggsy is a year into university himself (tutored, of course), and he'd like to finish before becoming a father. 

 

Of course, that's not to say the courting process hasn't already begun. And ended, really. Unofficially, since there was no bonding involved, but they certainly did everything under the sun _but_ bond. 

 

Between courting, university, and traveling to and from the tailor shop in Italy, Harry meets Eggsy's chief of security, Lester Murray, code named Merlin. 

 

Merlin familiarizes Harry with Eggsy's security team, code named the Kingsman. Harry points out that technically, Eggsy will have the title of Queen, and Merlin just waves him off with a mutter. Harry is tasked with outfitting the Kingsman with state of the art, custom made suits--bulletproofed, of course. He designs Eggsy's suit himself, but Merlin won't let Harry in the fitting room—he's made that mistake once, and Harry and Eggsy were in there nearly the whole afternoon. 

 

Harry likes knowing he's protecting Eggsy in his own way. 

 

Of course, Harry protects Eggsy in more traditional ways, as well. As an alpha, Harry is uniquely equipped in that he can sense Eggsy's moods and read them accordingly. His alpha instincts won't let him settle unless he knows Eggsy is safe. 

 

Which is why, one Monday morning when Eggsy goes into heat while he's teaching gymnastics to a bunch of shelter kids, Harry's instincts go into overdrive. 

 

Harry smells the heat on Eggsy before even he can notice. It's a soft smell, nowhere near as overwhelming as Harry knows Eggsy's smell can be, so Harry infers that this must be pre-heat. Regardless, he touches Eggsy discreetly on his shoulder when he gets the chance and murmurs it into his ear. 

 

Eggsy finishes the rest of his class, maybe 30 minutes, but to Harry, it seems like ages. Everything is screaming at him to get Eggsy somewhere safe, to _protect_ and _provide_. He keeps Eggsy in sight at all times, and he's acutely aware of every alpha in the room. No one else reacts; they can't smell him yet, and that makes Harry feel...proud. Proud, that he alone has the responsibility to keep Eggsy safe, proud that Eggsy trusts him this much. 

 

When they finally leave, car door shut and they're on their way, Harry growls his relief and pins Eggsy to the seat--only after Eggsy buckles himself in, of course. Safety first. Regardless, Eggsy finds Harry's fist in his hair and himself pulled into a positively ravenous kiss. He has a moment to be surprised, but then Harry's alpha hormone-rich saliva is flooding his mouth, and all Eggsy can do is groan and thread his fingers around Harry's tie to pull him closer. 

 

"Jesus, Harry," Eggsy groans when Harry starts unzipping his trousers. "Right here in the car?"

 

Harry just growls against his lips in response. Any protest that would have been on Eggsy's tongue (and it's giving him a whole lot of credit thinking he would even think about denying Harry) fizzle out when Harry closes a fist over Eggsy's cock. Eggsy whimpers, thrusting up into Harry's grip, and he surrenders to Harry's ministrations. He can feel the heat now, creeping in on him. It's only his second one, so he can't be positive, but he thinks it's only just beginning--he's probably nowhere near full-on heat yet. 

 

But his smell is driving Harry insane. He wants to taste Eggsy more than anything, like he craves it. So he lifts his palm and licks a stripe over it, slicking it as well as tasting, and it tears a groan from both of them. 

 

"Fuck, Harry," Eggsy's breath punches from him, and he's never been more glad for the privacy glass between them and the driver until now. He knows he must make a sight, but Jesus _Fuck_ , it's Harry that looks fuckin’ debauched. His tie askew, his hair fallen from that lovely wave to fall into his face, his jaw open as he gasps for deep breaths of Eggsy's pheromones--he's stunning. Eggsy knows he's needy, but Harry looks like he's dying to give and give and give. "Go on then," Eggsy rasps, swallowing hard when Harry makes a low rumbling sound and sinks to the floor of the car in front of Eggsy. 

 

It doesn't make sense to Harry how desperate he is when he finally gets is mouth on Eggsy's cock. He's tasted Eggsy before, it was one of the first things he did after Eggsy presented. But now that he's an alpha, and now that Eggsy's in heat...the taste bursts over his tongue like the most exquisite wine. He moans and takes Eggsy deeper, flattening his tongue as he goes. 

 

Eggsy jerks in his seat, hands flying to Harry's already hopelessly mussed hair. He doesn't quite wail when Harry starts to suck him, but it's a damn near miss. His entire body is strung tighter than a violin, and Harry plays him expertly with his tongue, if a little slow for Eggsy's liking. 

 

But Harry's savoring the taste. He feels and tastes Eggsy leaking into his mouth, and he groans again, doubling his efforts. He's rewarded with a strangled whine from Eggsy, high in his throat as he tries to warn Harry he's close. But Harry knows, so he holds Eggsy's hips and sinks down, swallowing around Eggsy's cock like he's meant for it. 

 

Eggsy comes with a choked sob, shooting down Harry's throat. A flavor that is pure Eggsy bursts across Harry's tastebuds, and he nearly seizes up, he's so overwhelmed by the flavor. He swallows it all, lapping at Eggsy's cock and taking all that Eggsy gives him. The taste makes his head swim, and he can't stop licking at Eggsy. He wants more. 

 

Every taste he gets forces a whine from Harry's throat, and he has to palm himself through his trousers to get any relief. Eggsy's gasps start to turn pained, overstimulated. He tugs on Harry's hair to try to get him to stop, but Harry makes a wounded noise. He's so close to his own orgasm, it's painful, so he tries to buck his hips into his hand, but it's just out of reach. 

 

Harry hears Eggsy's voice shushing him, feels himself being pulled up from the floor. The next thing he feels is Eggsy's hand on his cock, and Harry collapses forward to Eggsy's shoulder with a shudder. Eggsy's hand is slicker than it should be, and Harry realizes with a choked groan that Eggsy's pants are down enough to gather the slick between his thighs. 

 

Harry thrusts up into the tight wetness of Eggsy's hand, flushed as Eggsy whispers praises into his ear and his smell floods Harry's nose. It must go on for ages, because Harry starts whining again, chasing his orgasm and wanting more, more, more. Finally, two fingers plunge into his mouth, and another taste, something so exquisite, so profoundly Eggsy floods his mouth, and all he can taste, smell, feel is his omega. His omega that clenches a fist around the swelling knot at the base of Harry's cock as Harry roars out his orgasm around lithe fingers and spicy fluid. 

 

When it's over, they both know it's really just begun. They don't even try to make themselves presentable; the driver figured out what was going on and took them to their private entrance that led directly to their rooms. Eggsy stays close to Harry in transit, because Harry is in full rutting alpha mode, even if Eggsy isn't fully heat-drunk yet. 

 

They get to their rooms in one piece. Eggsy checks his birth control and makes sure he took his pill today, and then he turns to his alpha. His beautiful, perfect, very naked alpha, and he grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Srsly, re-reading it to format it for AO3, I know for a fact this is the kinkiest thing I've ever written. i probably won't write anymore of it, but if I do, I'll make another one-shot. I like one shots :3
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr @ jeanboulet.tumblr.com


End file.
